Episode 46 - May The 4th Be With You
Episode Number: 46 Title: "May The 4th Be With You" Recorded: 4 May 2007 Run Time: 2:56:57 File Size: 83.0 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. News and Topics *Coming Soon. Games This week features an abridged "MXC" SYN. Questions #Subject: The rod up that guy's ass must have a rod up its ass! // Question: I am one of the co-hosts of the show. I am very down to earth and always try to be as politically correct as possible. My name is reminicent of an Italian 1940's gangster. Who am I? #Subject: Sounds like an amusement park combined with a whorehouse! // Question: Which of the following 5 is NOT an element of the gauntlet-style game called "Dash to Death": The Zygote Brothers, The Nards of Doom, The Ballbuster, The Ejaculator or the Contraceptive Sponges? #Subject: What'd you say to me, you fuck! // Question: One of the challenges has the contestant hold onto a giant metal mushroom while it spins around and traverses a filthy pond. If they last long enough, they can try to drop onto a small foam landing pad. What is the name of this fungus related contest? #Subject: Talk about getting black balled! // Question: In Brass Balls, the contestant must cross a perilously rickity rope bridge while holding a brass (painted) volleyball, but also facing sadistic characters shooting black volleyballs at them at amazing velocity. If they fall off the bridge, what breaks their fall: more dirty water, a net, foam rubber or jagged rocks? #Subject: Around and to the left...hmmm, just like NASCAR without the rednecks. // Question: Step on the plank! Ohhhhh, get your balance! Look out a pink dolphin! (That's a dolphin??) Fuck it, just jump! Whooooaaa! Get your balance again! Quick, onto the platform. What the fuck, a guy dressed as Pocahontes?!? Ooh! There's that plank again..better get on. Oh, shit another...uhh...dolphin! Jump!!! Oh, fuck I missed the plank! Ahhhh! (splash) If you were a contestant thinking that, what challenge did you just face? #Subject: So did Butthead get a new series too? // Question: I am one of the co-hosts of the show. Vic is constantly hitting me in the head with his fan, which may or may not be responsible for my obsession with chicks and beer. Also, I bear a striking resemblance to Beavis. Who am I? #Subject: I hate when I reach in a box and feel balls! // Question: One of the challenges involves a player drawing one of 5 color tennis balls from a box. They then have to face off in a sumo match with the challenger in that corresponding color. What is the name of the puny yellow colored challenger who's represented by the yellow ball? #Subject: Yes, I really want to hurt them! // Question: What is the name of the two nemeses of contestants who are, for all intents and purposes, identical twins and both dress like the bastard children of Boy George and Rainbow Bright? #Subject: Putting the Poke in Pocahontas // Question: During Rotating Surfboard of Death, on the platform lurks a transvestite indian (feathers, not dots) who loves any opportunity to hike up his skirt to show off his bulge and distract the contestants. Name the transvestite. #Subject: So that is where my bedpan went. // Question: A small yellow hammer bumps a hot pink ball into a giant pinball machine. The contestant runs down the stairs with a yellow pan and tries to catch the ball as it falls out whilst diving into what appears to be an open faced septic tank. Name that game. #Subject: Are you sure that first name is spelled right?? // Question: Hello! I am the field correspondent for MXC. In rare episodes, I am replace by my sister Gidget. It is hard to tell if I am gay, straight or bi- because I talk to everyone with the same sexual innuendo. Who am I? #Subject: A 10! A 10! A Fuckin' 10! // Question: At the end of every episode, there is a top 10 countdown - a sort of best of the episode segment. What is the full name of that segment? #Subject: Has nothing to do with the sexual intercourse of aquatic rodents. // Question: I am the conductor of the different challenges. While my name implies it, and Guy calls me Skipper, I may or may not actually hold military rank. A couple of my favorite phrases are "Show of hands, now!" and "Let's go!" Who am I? #Subject: Glad those dumb fucks signed a release // Question: Probably one of the most dangerous contests, players try to run across a pond on stones, or sometimes foam rubber just pretending to be a stone. Also the game that sounds like 2 different kinds of turds. #Subject: What is it with these people and the shit jokes! // Question: In the challenge called Log Drop, players must run across large log style rollers, keeping their balance or falling into the murky waters. Of 7, 8 or 9, how many 'logs' stand between the contestant and victory. Answers #Vic Romano #The Ballbuster #Eat Shitake #A net #Rotating Surfboard of Death #Kenny Blankenship #Golden Shower Boy #Em on Em #Chief Otto Parts #Mud Butlers #Guy LaDouche #Kenny Blankenship's Painful Eliminations of the Day. #Captain Tennille #Sinkers and Floaters #7 Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes